The present invention relates to appliances having an outer housing, with speakers mounted to the housing.
Appliances, such as televisions and personal computers, for example, include a monitor encased within an outer housing, formed for example of plastic, with speakers mounted within the housing. It has been conventional to provide a panel of the housing with sound-admitting openings, and to mount the speakers to an inner side of the housing panel in alignment with respective openings.
The speakers have typically been attached to the panel by means of screw fasteners. However, the installation of screw fasteners is time consuming and increases the overall manufacturing costs. It would be desirable to enable speakers to be mounted quickly with a minimum of effort, and without unduly complicating the molding of the plastic housing section.